A place called home (Hetalia OC Story)
by Hetalia-Otaku
Summary: Catalina and Jorge Ruiz, this is their life story on how Puerto Rico was raised by Spain and how America took control of them. This story has drama, romance and crappy summaries! (rated T for some reason but it'll soon be M)


**Hey guys! So um you can say this is my first Fanfic, I joined a long time ago to write Inuyasha stories but now I'm going to be writing Hetalia stories, because I'm addicted to Hetalia! ^_^ So this story is going to b about my OC Catalina Evita Ruiz, or Puerto Rico. I hope this goes well *_*, also I like to make lemons,put head cannons in my stories and true facts... SOOO YUP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Hola, mi nombre es Catalina, ¿cómo estás? Usted no habla español? Lo siento let's start over... Hi I'm Catalina Evita Ruiz, or Puerto Rico. I'm the daughter of a powerful leader who's name is Luna, she is the leader of The Taino Indians. They are indigenous to Puerto Rico... well they were, until Europe found out I existed. There are no more Taino Indians in the world, except for me and my brother, San Juan or Jorge Ruiz, we are the last remaining Taino Indains. So I guess that's all the stuff about me you guys need to know... Oh wait you say this is a story about my life... Well okay, let's begin shall we?

The wind, the cold wind brushed against my arms as I slept, shivers were sent down my spine. I cuddled up closer to my papa, wrapping my small arm around his waist trying to get body heat. Still the wind hits my arms, and I cuddle up closer. "Catalina...?" my papa's voice had startled me a bit, "Y-yes papa?" I replied "Wha-What are you doing?" "It's cold papa... So I tried to preserve body heat." "Oh, well... okay." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, "Gra-Gracias." "Your Spanish is getting better." "Yes, I mean... Sí!" He giggled and kissed my forehead which meant to go to sleep, and I did just that.

Light entered our hut, the once beautiful light became a devil when it hit my eyes, I closed my eyes tighter trying to get rid of the intruder. "Ah! buenos días, mi hija~!" papa said "Papa~! It's too early to get up!" I said trying to hid my face, "It's never too early to work! Besides don't you want to see your madre and hermano?" I looked at him confused "Ma-madre... hermano?" "Madre means mother, and hermano means brother in Spanish, come on and get dressed you have a busy day of training." he said while leaving the hut. I rubbed my eyes to wipe away the sleepiness, and stretched to wake up all my muscles, "A busy day...? But I want to relax. Being a Taino is a lot of work. I'm only 5!" I got up, grabbed my clothes and got dressed. My outfit consisted of wolf pelt, as my top, not covering my stomach. Why hide my muscles? The bottom of it was still wolf pelt, it wrapped beautifully around my small but muscular hips. Deer hide, was used as my scrunchy; The hide would stretch perfectly, gripping my bun firmly but not to tight to give me a headache. Red beetles made a gorgeous red color when mashed correctly. I grab the red goo of bug blood, guts or whatever you want to call them and rub them onto my tan skin to form tribal marks. "Aiye Catalina, hurry up!" I heard my father yell "I'm coming hold on!" I ran out the hut grabbing my shoes, and tried to put them on while hopping to my father. "Antonio, are they near?" "No hija, they're not." "Oh well, father can we train?" " Sí, we can. Grab your weapon Catalina and get into fighting stance." I did what I was told and charged at my father with full force, the sound of rocks hitting each other, as our spears collided. More loud clank noises were made as we kept striking each other, "Hija your getting stronger." " Sí, Antonio I am." One more strike and I would knock him down, I had to do this... Just...One...More...Strike! A loud snap noise was all I can hear as I saw his body fall to the ground. "Heh, looks like I'm stronger than papa~" I said with a victorious smile placed on my lips, "I have to admit, Catalina you are strong but not stronger than me." Antonio said with a grin. "Aiye yai yai, is my hija and marido fighting again?" a familiar voiced echoed, I turned my head to the side and saw my mother, Luna! And my brother Jorge! "H-hey Catalina, don't start fighting with out me!" Jorge quietly yelled "Your not the boss of me!" I yelled back "Okay! Stop arguing you two and help me with the stuff!" my mother yelled at us "Yes mother..." Jorge and I replied at the same time and help out our mother.

It was dusk already, my mother preparing dinner, while me and my brother Jorge played outside. Okay my brother... He's not the loudest, and he doesn't really express himself but he pays it all off with his close combat fighting... Did I forget to mention he's a country? ((San Juan was a country, but it is now the capital of Puerto Rico... In my world w))

"Come inside, it's time to eat!" Luna yelled, we quickly ran inside to enjoy Luna's cooking. Since she's always busy with the tribe Jorge and I barely see her, so we look forward to her cooking. "Oh, Catalina have you seen your father?" Luna asked, I replied "No I haven't... Do you think he's okay?" "He's your father, I think he can handle himself." "I guess you're right."

After dinner, Papa still never came home but I wasn't worried because Mama said he'll be okay, but me being the naïve little 5 year old along with my brother, we just believe what she says.

A light came in the hut with a shadowy figure in the door way, and that figure just so happened to be Antonio. "I'm home!~" his voiced chimed in the hut, "Aiye Antonio I was starting to get worried." Luna said with a sly grin, "Oh... Well I brought something for Catalina~" Once I heard my name I got up and ran to my father and asked "Oh Papa you're home, now where's that thing you have me!?" "Hija I got you a coqui." Antonio said with a smile "A C-coqui? What's that?" "It's a small tree frog, and at night it makes a beautiful song." "Ah sí, I used to have a coqui, until it died of old age." Mama interrupted, "Well hija it's time for bed... I can tell your brother beat you to sleep." Antonio said. Jorge was fast asleep, not a peep out of him. I grabbed my new pet and went straight to bed, until my mother wanted to sing me a lullaby. "Hija this will help you sleep, this song is called "El Coqui"

_El coquí, el coquí siempre canta  
es muy lindo el cantar del coquí  
por las noches a veces me duermo  
con el dulce cantar del coquí  
coquí, coquí, coquí, qui, qui, qui  
coquí, coquí, coquí, qui, qui, qui _

My eyes heavy with slumber tried so hard to stay awake, I blinked a few times just to wake myself up but to no avail, I fell straight to sleep.

**Okay guys tell me what you guys think... I hope you guys liked it ^_^ Can you guys write some feedback for me... Please w **


End file.
